The present invention relates to a heat dissipation apparatus and especially to a heat dissipation apparatus for a notebook computer with a desktop central processing unit.
Information technology and computer industrial are highly developed now. Portable devices, such as notebook computers, are popularly utilized for business or any other purpose. The portable devices have become lighter, thinner and smaller to satisfy the requirements of modern environments. Notebook computers are popularly used by the public, because of the powerful processing capacity of digital information and lower prices.
Due to improvements in the semiconductor process technology, the weight and the size of a notebook computer are lighter and smaller. Since the notebook computer function is more powerful, the integrated circuits of central processing unit (CPU) thereof become more complex. The complex integrated circuits cause serious heat dissipation problems. The problem of heat dissipation is more serious for notebook computers than for other personal computers. If a heat dissipation problem exists, the internal temperature of the notebook computer increases. As the internal temperature of the notebook computer increases, the operation system thereof may become unstable. Therefore, the notebook computer could crash. More seriously, the hardware thereof could be damaged.
At present, some of notebook computers utilize desktop CPUs. The first reason is to reduce the price of the notebook computer. The second reason is to launch a notebook computer to the market in time. Normally, the launch time of desktop CPU is earlier than a mobile CPU specifically for a notebook computer. Hence, if the notebook computer uses the desktop CPU, the price of the notebook is lower and the launch time is earlier.
Installation of a desktop CPU in a notebook computer causes a more serious heat dissipation problem. The solution of the serious heat dissipation problem is to use more than two heat pipes in the notebook computer to reduce the temperature of the CPU efficiently. However, the heat pipe is expensive and the internal temperature is still too high because the CPU temperature sometimes rises too quickly.
One object of the present invention is to reduce the internal temperature of a notebook computer with a desktop CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of the notebook computer with a desktop CPU.
The present invention provides a heat dissipation apparatus for a notebook computer with a desktop central processing unit. The heat dissipation apparatus comprises a heat pipe, a first heat exchanger, a first fan, a second heat exchanger, and a second fan. The heat pipe is disposed on the desktop central processing unit to absorb heat produced by the desktop central processing unit. The first heat exchanger couples with the heat pipe directly above the desktop central processing unit to absorb part of the heat from the heat pipe. The first fan is coupled with the heat pipe and the first heat exchanger to blow the first heat exchanger so as to take part of the heat out of the notebook computer. The second heat exchanger couples with the heat pipe to absorb the residual heat from the heat pipe. The second fan is coupled with the second heat exchanger to blow the second heat exchanger so as to take the residual heat out of the notebook computer.
Further, the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger comprise a heat sink which is made of the high thermal conductivity material, such as copper. The heat pipe is also made of the high thermal conductivity material, such as copper. The second fan works when an internal temperature of the notebook computer is higher than a predetermined temperature.
Furthermore, the first fan and second fan comprise two inlets respectively. The distribution rates of the inlet cold air are about 20% to 30% cold air from the inside of the notebook computer and about 70% to 80% cold air from the outside of the notebook computer.